yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Scrooge McDuck make preparation with the Waziri/Recalling The Race Against Time
Here is how Scrooge McDuck make preparation in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. With the flashback ending, Tantor was finishing his story. Tantor: And so, Tarzan, Jane, and their valiant elephant lived happily ever after. Didn't they, Terk? Terk? However unknown to Tantor, he was sitting on Terk. Terk: (making muffling sounds) Tantor: Has anyone seen Terk. As soon as Tantor got up, Terk was faceplanted on Tantor's butt, which got a couple of laughs from Mickey and the gang. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) I think we'd found her, Tantor. Tantor: Sorry, Terk. (as he shook her off of his butt) You should've said something. Terk: I did. You must not have heard me through the two tons of butt! Anyway, (to Jane) Jane, maybe a party ain't the best idea. Jane Porter: Yes. Perhaps Tarzan would be a bit uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck and some of Mickey's friends arrived at the Waziri village. Scrooge McDuck: Remember, Lads, be on your best behavior for the Waziri. J. Thaddeus Toad: Right-O, Mr. McDuck. Chief Keewazi: Welcome, Scrooge, what brings you to our village with some visitors? Scrooge McDuck: With your permission, Chief Keewazi, we could use some help from you, Basuli, and the rest of the Waziri to make ready for the preparation of Tarzan and Jane's first wedding anniversary. Basuli: And I take it these visitors are friends of Tarzan's and Mickey's as well? Water Rat: It's all true, Basuli. Mole: Ratty, where's Launchpad? As on cue, Launchpad arrived to greet the chief. But along the way, he got his foot stuck in a woven basket. Launchpad McQuack: Sorry I'm late, Mr. McDee, Chief, made a quick crashing not far from the village. With that, Scrooge facepalmed at his clumsiness. Scrooge McDuck: It was Mickey's idea to plan the anniversary preparation, Chief Keewazi, I hope it's not too much trouble. Chief Keewazi: Of course not, Scrooge. It is a great privilege to make preparation, and good friends of yours as well as Tarzan's and Mickey are all welcome among the Waziri. Basuli: So, how're they doing so far? Mole: They're settled at the Tree of Life, Basuli, it is the home of many rare animals not far in Asia. Back at the Tree of Life, Jane got well acquainted with Flik and his pals. Jane Porter: (as she'd holds up a magnifying glass) Oh, it's so good to finally meet you all, Flik. Flik: Same here, Jane. Just uh... try not to point the sunlight near us. Jiminy Cricket: Don't worry, Flik, Mickey and I already warned Jane the same thing. Herman the Bootle Beetle: See, P.T.? Jane, Tarzan, and their friends are nice. P.T. Flea: Yeah, Herman, I can see that. Gypsy: It's been so nice to spend our days at the Tree of Life. Just then, Jane notice Rosie's appearance on account that she's a black widow spider. Jane Porter: Rosie, since when did you and your friends befriended Flik? Rosie: Ever since he and his colony were enslaved by Hopper and his gang of grasshoppers. Jane Porter: Wait a minute. Flik, since when did you required the aid of these circus bugs? Flik: Just to make a bird to scare off the grasshoppers, it was this close to work at first. Atta: But when Flik stood up that showing how we do great things by gathering food for ourselves and the grasshoppers, I realized how right he was to stand up against all wrongs. Jane Porter: You know, Rosie reminds me of a spider Tarzan was bitten by not long ago. During the next flashback, Tantor was wondering alone in the jungle, not knowing where Tarzan and Terk are. Tantor: Hello? Tarzan? Terk? I'll just wait here, all alone, I don't mind. In fact, I enjoy the quiet. Little did Tantor realized, Terk was waiting quietly for the chance to scare him. Tantor: Oh, sure, predators could burst out of the bushes in any seconds, there'd be nobody to hear me scream. But I'm a calm lake, a sea of tranquility. Terk: (twitch his tail) Boo. This made Tantor so scared, that he jumped in the air and landed right on top of Terk. Terk: (popping from Tantor's bottom) Excuse me! Tantor: Terk, you've frightened me. Terk: Really? You hit it well. So, where's Tarzan? He should be here by now. Tantor: Maybe he forgot, the Lord of the Jungle has very busy schedule compared to King Kopa and Queen Vitani you know. Terk: Yeah, I know. But besides Tarzan? Come on, what's more important than an afternoon of mindless frolicking with old pals, huh? Tantor: (as he heard Jane's laughter) How about an afternoon of mindless frolicking with a new pal, huh? As they looked up, Tarzan and Jane were having a vine swinging race. Jane Porter: One side, Slowpoke! (bumping him) Tarzan: (chuckles) Cheater! Tantor: Oh, Tarzan's in love. Terk: He... he forgot us. Kopa: Hey, Tantor, Terk, what's going on here? Tantor: It's Tarzan, he's spending his time with Jane. Terk: If you ask me, I think Jane is hogging Tarzan from us. Vitani: Terk, you're not jealous of Jane, are you? Terk: Uh, no. Kopa: Then why do you have a banana behind your back, Terk? Terk: Eh, no reason. (as she'd tossed a banana off-screen) So, Tarzan and Jane raced on the vines as Tarzan slide the tree limbs as they landed. Jane Porter: Oh, not bad. Rather traditional though, yes. Now, watch this. As Jane tries to reach the limb, she started to fall after she missed. Jane Porter: Tarzan! (screaming) With quick thinking, Tarzan swung the vine an catch Jane as they landed on the next tree. Jane Porter: You saved, also rather traditional. Tarzan: That's enough for today. Jane Porter: Oh, nonsense, you know what they say about falling off a horse. Tarzan: What's a horse? Jane Porter: It's a large animal when it's supposed to get back upon it when one falls off. And so, they swung right back into the treehouse to settle things down. Terk: Pathetic. I know rhinos who can swing better than that. What Tarzan sees in her is beyond me. Tantor: Oh, Terk, it's perfectly understandable to be jealous of Jane. Terk: (stammered) Jealous... of Jane? Please, I am simply stating the facts. Tarzan: (landed to see his friends) Sorry I'm late, what was that about Jane? Tantor: Tarzan! (stammered as he grabbed Terk and silencing her with his trunk) We're just talking about you and the Mrs. Not in the gossiping way of course, very respectful. (to Terk) Right, Terk? Terk: As a matter of fact, I was saying that your wife in no way, shape, or form belongs in the... Tarzan: (pointing) Snake! Terk: (freaked out an looks back) Tarzan: Made you look. Terk: Why you... So, Tarzan and Terk played rough with each other once again. Tantor: Oh no, not the rough housing! Vitani: Stop! Kopa: Wait, stop! (but he'd got caught in the rough housing tumble) Tantor: Well, there he goes now, Vitani. Vitani: At least he tried to stop the rough housing, Tantor. Just as Kopa as broke free, Tarzan got a head start from Terk. Tarzan: Bye bye, Terk. (climbing a tree) Terk: Not so fast, Buddy! (going after him) Tantor: I can see this going from "ha ha" to "boo hoo" just like that! Tarzan: (swinging the vine) Close, but not close enough. Tantor: Oh yeah, you're laughing now 'till someone gets a splinter! So, Tarzan and Terk starty.ed grunting as Kopa watched the fun. Kopa: Tarzan always gets the best at Terk when it come of age. Vitani: Yeah, just as long as they run into some spiders over there. Kopa: What spiders? With that on cue, Terk was about to clobber Tarzan as he dodged and she crashed into a stump infested Spider. Just as she got stuck, Tarzan pulled him right out of the stump. Terk: (disgusted) Ech. Tantor: (freaks) Spiders! (grabs her leg with his trunk) Hold on, Terk! I'll save you! (splashing the spiders off of her on the puddle) Get off! Get off! Get off! Terk: (groans) Enough already! What's wrong with you? (swept the spider away from him) They're just little spiders for crying out loud. Tarzan: (chuckles) Terk, Tantor's just trying to help. Vitani: (noticed the spider on his chest) Tarzan, you got a spider on your chest! But it was too late, the spider bit him at the chest as he flicked it away. Tantor: Are you alright? Tarzan: Yeah, it's just a spider bite. Terk: (sighed) That's a relief, you know, cause I'm gonna mess you up myself! (wrestling Tarzan again) Tantor: Can't you boys be careful? Terk: (offscreen) I'm a girl! Tantor: Really? Kopa: Come on, we'd better keep an eye on him to see if no spider is contagious. As for Jane, she was painting a picture of the flowers as Tarzan came checking on her. Tarzan: I like it. Jane Porter: (gets startled as Tarzan saved her frame) I still haven't got use to that entrance. (noticed the spider bite on his chest) What is that? Tarzan: It's nothing. Jane Porter: Oh, well, I'm quite a good judge of nothing. Actually I'm not is most certainly something. Tarzan: Really? It's just a spider bite. Jane Porter: Spider Bite? (as Kopa and Vitani came and she looks at them) How long has Tarzan had a spider bite? Kopa: Well, I'm not sure. Vitani: Kopa, remember that one time when your father got stung by a scorpion? Kopa: Yeah, I know, Vitani. Sumu was in league with Scar a long time ago. And if it weren't for Kion and his friends, my father would've died without the volcanic ash to pull his venom out. Vitani: Jane, we'd better get your father to take a look at that spider bite Tarzan has. Soon enough, Professor Porter took a quick research on Tarzan's spider bite. Tantor: It was huge, and ugly, with... with twenty legs, and dripping fangs! Tarzan: It has eight legs, no fangs, bright orange, with a round head. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Fascinating. Bright orange, you say? Let me see, uh huh, (looking up a book) distinguishing markings. Oh yes, I see. Oh dear, oh dear. Jane Porter: What is it, Daddy? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Wrong book. (looking up another book) Ah, yes, here we go. Symptoms associated with this bite include fever, twitching, blurred vision, and ultimately... Oh my goodness. Jane and Tantor: What? Vitani: What is it, Professor? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: We don't have much time... Tantor: Before? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Well... you know. Tantor: Give me a hint. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Before he... Jane Porter: Expires. Kopa: Tarzan will die from the spider venom. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: I'm afraid so. Terk: (as Tantor fainted on her) Oh, Dejavu! (gets squashed) Tarzan: But I feel fine. Terk: (breaks free from Tantor) Exactly. Hey, this is Tarzan we're talking about, a teeny little spider can't hurt a big guy like him. Jane Porter: It most certainly can, one bite from a redback spider can kill an elephant. Kopa: She has a point. Tantor: An eleph... (started to faint on Terk again) Terk: Here we go again. (gets squished) Stop dramatizing the elephant please! Mickey Mouse: Professor Porter, there must be something we can do. Jane Porter: Mickey's right, Daddy, I mean there must be an antidote, right? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: The only antidote is the root of the mububu flower. Jane Porter: Well, where can we find this "whatever you call it" flower? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: It only grows at high elevations in constant moisture. Terk: Yeah. Doc, would you mind putting that in plain ape? Vitani: What do you mean by that, Professor? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, that start is at the top of the waterfall. Jane Porter: Right then, I'm off to get that flower. Tarzan: Jane, don't, I'm fine. Jane Porter: Without that antidote, you will cease to be fine. In fact, you will just plain cease. Thus, I am going. Terk: Eh, let her go. Now way she's getting up any mountain with those knobby leaves. With Jane offended by Terk's insults, Tarzan came to her. Tarzan: If Jane goes, I go too. Jane Porter: You are in no condition to go anywhere. (giving Jane the look) Oh, alright, but we must hurry. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: I'm better come too, someone will have to prepare the antidote. Mickey Mouse: Right. Kopa: We'll come too, Professor! Scrooge McDuck: Aye, same goes to the rest of our friends, Archimedes. Sylvia Marpole: Then there's no time to lose. Terk: You know what? Maybe I'll tag along too, three bananas says Jane gives up before we hit the river bed. Tantor: (notice Jane behind her) Oh, Mrs. Tarzan. I didn't see you lurking... I mean standing here, lurking... Jane Porter: (chuckles) Don't fret, Tantor. It's a fits a proper English woman, I shall take the highroad, and not dignify the remarks with a response. Now, if you'll excuse me, thank you. But as Terk tries to follow, Tantor had to stop her from mocking her. Along the way, they saw Launchpad McQuack swinging in the trees. Mickey Mouse: Launchpad, what're you doing? Launchpad McQuack: Swinging like Tarzan, Mick! (but he'd collided into a tree) Goofy: Gwarsh! That's gotta leave a mark. As for Terk, she was scratching herself. Tantor: Come on, Terk, we've gotta get to that flower asap. Terk: Why? We never worry about spider bites until Jane came along. Tantor: Speak for yourself, I know I did. Terk: Yeah, that's a given. I still say this must do about nothin'. Tantor: But what if it isn't, I mean, what if Tarzan really is sick? What if he dies? Terk: Well... that couldn't happen... not to Tarzan... Could it? Tantor: Mrs. Tarzan sure seems to think so. Terk: Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! She rode off a boat and bam! She knows everything aobut the jungle? I mean, who does she think she is? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Kion, Rani, thank you both and the Night Pride for coming in such short notice. Kion: It's the least we can do, Professor. Rani: The stronger animals at the Tree of Life will look after the other animals that live here. Vitani: Nirmala, are you sure your healing power of the Tree of Life will help Professor Porter's antidote take effect? Nirmala: In a way, Vitani. Makini gathered enough sap from the Tree of Life. And once the root from the flower is brought, that remedy will save Tarzan along with it. Kovu: Let's hope we're not too late. Surak: We won't be, Kovu. As Tarzan was swinging and sliding the trees, Terk was encouraging him despite his condition. Terk: Looking good, T! (looking back at Jane) How're you doing back there, Pokey! (chuckles) Jane Porter: (struggling over the tree root) Just dandy. (fell off as Tarzan helped her up to the other side) Yes, well, thank you. Terk: I forget, who's helping who? Jane Porter: That's "whom"! Who's helping whom! Terk: Whatever! Fancytalk ain't gonna help us out that mountain. Jane Porter: (to herself offensively) You're taking a highroad, Jane. (humming) Little did Jane realize, the python was slithering up the tree ready to strike. Tantor: (helping Professor Porter up with his trunk) Going up. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, many thanks, Tantor. Jane Porter: Let's push on, shall we? Terk: Don't you mean shall whom, huh? Jane Porter: No, I mean "shall we"! Ono: (as he and Tazama noticed a python) Hapana! Tazama: Hiyo Kali! (to Ono) Ono, the python's about to attack Jane! Get Tarzan, quick! Ono: Affirmative! Jane Porter: Really, Terk. Your grammer is just atrocious! Even for a... (freaks out at the python) With that, Tarzan scared off the python as it slithered away. Tarzan: Thank you, Ono, Tazama. Ono: Glad to help, Tarzan. Tantor: Where'd he go? Jane Porter: Maybe it left? As the snake came back, Tarzan started chase that snake away despite his slow condition. Jane Porter: Tarzan's slowing. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, yes, I know. The spider venom is effecting his mother skills. Terk: (stammered) What're you talking about? My boy's got everything under control! Unfortunately, Tarzan was rapped on the python's coils as Baliyo came to the rescue. Baliyo: Lada'i! (pushed that snake away from Tarzan) Anga: Anga lenga! (carried the snake and dropped it at the river below the cliff) Jane Porter: Tarzan! Are you alright? Terk: Never better! Right, Buddy? Tarzan: I'm fine, Jane, fine. But not for long, Tarzan was noticing his hand twitching. During a long distant travel, Tarzan was breathing weakly. Nirmala: Tarzan doesn't sound fine, Professor, time is running out on him. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: I'm afraid you're right, Nirmala, we must hurry. Timon: So, Professor, how do we find a cure for this venom? Pumbaa: Didn't he say it was up at the mountain? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Correction, Pumbaa, the Mububu Flower is at the edge of the waterfall. Jane Porter: Oh, Tarzan, there's no shame in taking a bit easier. I'm sure Tantor wouldn't mind if you rode on him. (to Tantor) Wouldn't you, Tantor? Tantor: Actually, my back is killing me. (as she glared on him) But I'm sure with a little stretching, it'll loosen' right up. Tarzan: I don't need to be carried. (as he started leaping ahead) Terk: Unlike some people we know. Jane Porter: I... (muttering) Highroad. Mickey Mouse: We better hope Tarzan isn't pushing himself too hard. Kion: I second that, Mickey. Sure enough, Jane begins to stop where Tarzan found. Jane Porter: Tarzan, you're right. Tantor: Oh, the paralysis. Tarzan! Stay away from the light! Tarzan: (pointing) Chasm. Tantor: Oh, sorry. Jane Porter: Oh dear, how're we gonna get across that? Tarzan: (trying to clear his vision) I'll swing a vine back for you. Jane Porter: Well, I don't think that would be... (as he rushed down) Wait! But Tarzan didn't wait, he just swung a limb and slid down. Terk: Eh, see, what'd I tell ya? Picture of health. Surak: Don't be too sure on your efforts, Terk. Surak was right, Tarzan was started to miss the vine while he's about to pass out and fell. Everyone: Tarzan! Kion: Anga! Help Tarzan! Anga: Yep, I'm on it. (flew down) Anga lenga! And not a moment too soon, Anga grabbed Tarzan's arms with his claws and gently placed him on the ground. Tarzan: (painting) Thank you, Anga. Suddenly, some packs of jackals appeared out of nowhere surrounding them. Tantor: Sounds like wild jackals. As Tarzan was barely sanding, he tried to fight off the jackals. Tantor: Slowly... carefully... Slowly and carefully... (slip on the rocks and started sliding down towards the group) Look out! Look out below! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh my. Tantor: (as they all pushed down with Tantor) Gravity! Hard tail coming threw! With Goofy giving a holler, Tantor grabbed the branch with his trunk as Mickey and his friends broke their fall. Mickey Mouse: It's okay, Fellas, it's just a shallow ground from where Tantor slide down. Jane Porter: Come on! Just when there's no time to lose, they all hurried to find Tarzan and Anga. Anga: (flew to the group) Guys! Tarzan's surrounded by jackals! Mickey Mouse: Well, that can't be good for Tarzan. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Well then, let's head down and help him. With Tarzan unable to hold off the jackals, Terk hollered like Tarzan and took down on jackal at the limb. Terk: Get away! Vitani: `Til the Pride Lands end! The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! Kion and Rani: With strength and respect! The Night Pride: Night Pride, protect! Just as the Lion Guard and the Night Pride fought off the jackals, Jane used the tumblings boulders to scare them off as Tantor trumpets and stomping the scare them away. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Back! Back I say! We have quite enough with your antiques! Finally, the jackals were scared off for good as Nirmala and Jane tends Tarzan's recovery. Jane Porter: Don't worry, we'll get that antidote. Suddenly, Tarzan was starting to pass out. Jane Porter: Tarzan! Terk: Hey! Get up, You jokester you. (as he's dropped back down) Okay, maybe there is something to this spider bite talk. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: We haven't much time. Vitani: Tarzan's going to die if we don't get that flower for him. Rani: We'll make it, Vitani, we have to. Soon enough, they were all getting close to the waterfall. Mickey Mouse: Look! Kion: We made it! Jane Porter: (witnessing the waterfall) We've come to the right place. The flower should be up there. Right, Daddy? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, but I think this is as far as Tarzan should go. Tantor: Someone should stay with Tarzan next, someone with the paralizing fear of heights, like me? Soon, Tarzan was being carried to the edge of the waterfall. Jane Porter: I'll be back with the flower in two shakes. Terk: Oh, yeah right. By the time you get back, Tarzan will die of old age. I'll go. Tarzan: Go together. Terk: What!? But.. she... Jane Porter: Be strong, Love. (kissed his cheek) Nirmala: You and Terk go on ahead, Jane, the rest of us will stay and look after Tarzan. Jane Porter: Thank you so much, Nirmala. Vitani: I'll go with them, someone has to make sure Jane and Terk start working together. Kopa: Watch your back, Vitani. Vitani: I will, Kopa. Goofy: Be careful. Sure enough, Vitani led to where Terk and Jane had to climb and get the flower. Terk: Hey! What's the hold up, huh? I thought we're in a hurry! Jane Porter: I so much appreciate your concern... (slipped her hand with one rock falling) and kind assistance! Vitani: Terk, stop pestering Jane while she's keeping up and keep on climbing! Terk: Huh? Oh yeah. (as she'd too climbed the falls) As for Tarzan, he's starting to lose conscious again. Tantor: Tarzan. (as he's comforting him with his trunk) Hang in there, Buddy. Suddenly, Tarzan is starting to hallucinating a snake from Tantor's trunk. Tarzan: Back! Nirmala: Don't get too close, Tantor, Tarzan might be hallucinating. Then, Tarzan started to hallucinate Nirmala to be a Sabor. Tantor: Tarzan. What.. oh no! Professor! Professor! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Hang on, My boy. (as Tarzan hallucinate him as Clayton) Help is coming. Tarzan: No! Clayton! Get away! (as he ran off into the edge) Tantor: Tarzan! (grabbed him with his trunk) Surak: Well done, Tantor, let's hope Vitani, Jane, and Terk get the flower in time. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, hurry, Jane. Soon enough, Vitani was the first to reach the top of the falls. Vitani: Okay, we made it. Terk: And not a moment too soon. As for Jane, she was struggling to catch up as Vitani helped her out. Jane Porter: Thank you, Vitani. Vitani: Happy to help, Jane. Terk: So, where're the flowers? Jane Porter: They're not here! Terk: No flowers! No roots! No time to look anywhere else! Tarzan's gonna die! (sobbing) Jane Porter: (seeing something and pointed) Look! There it is! (checking on the book) Now, all we have to do is to pluck it from the raging waterfall. Terk: That's all? Lucky us. Jane Porter: Tarzan's life hangs in the balance, there must be a way. Vitani: There's always a way, Jane, we'll think of something. Terk: Look, there's some things that can't be done! Jane Porter: Right. Terk, you hold this vine, I'm gonna swim to the falls, drop over, grab the flower, then you pull me back up. And Vitani, make sure Terk keeps a ferm grip please. Vitani: No problem, Jane. I'll also keep watch for any danger. Terk: You know, that's a very very good plan. Except for one small detail, you! You can't pull this off! Jane Porter: (gets angry) The highroad ends here! (to Terk) Listen, You... you... you... You can like me or dislike me, but I couldn't care of which right now! But unless we get that flower, Tarzan's going to die! So, kindly close that mouth and hold that vine! So, Jane jumps on the raging water as Terk holds the vine. Terk: This is crazy! Vitani: Don't let go of that vine, Terk. It's time you and Jane put your differences aside and start working together for Tarzan's sake. Terk: Working on it, Vitani. Sure enough, Jane was this close to reaching the flower. Jane Porter: Missed! Pull that vine! Little did Jane and Terk realize, the vine was about to snap. Back with Mickey and the others, they started to hear Jane from the watefall. Tantor: Oh my goodness! Kion: Hevi kabisa! Jane Porter: (hanging from above the flower) Try again! Terk: (pulling the vines) She's gutsy! Stupid but gutsy! Vitani: Hang in there, Jane! At last, Jane got the mububu flower. Jane Porter: Got it! Suddenly, the vine snapped as Jane hang on the stone with her grip. With quick thinking, Terk grabbed the vine as Vitani was keeping an eye on her. Terk: (jumps into the water and gabbed the vine) Got it! (realized) But who's got me! As she fell into the waterfalls, the vines hangs on the rock with Jane and Terk in between. Terk: The vine snapped, I didn't let go! Jane Porter: I know, Terk, I know. Terk: So, eh, got a bit of a situation here. Jane Porter: We didn't come all this way to give up now! (seeing the rock) Can you climb up to that rock without letting go? Terk: Not a problem! (climbing up into the rock) Now what!? So, Jane started swinging the vine as the others watched. Vitani: You can do it, Jane! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Excellent idea, Jane! Swing! Jane Porter: (swung to the tree limb and tied a knot and calling Terk) Now, you swing down! Terk: I'm way ahead of ya! As Terk swang back down, Jane jumped stright down as Vitani pounced down into a tree and on the ground. Jane Porter: (hugging Terk) We did it! Terk: Oh yeah! Knew we could! Vitani: Come on, we have to get that flower for Tarzan! With Tarzan dying, Jane, Terk, and Vitani made it back. Jane Porter: We got it! We got the flower! Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Well done, Jane! Kovu: Way to go, Vitani! Vitani: Nothing to it, Kovu, Jane and Terk were willing to work together. Jane Porter: Hurry, Daddy. Makini: (rubbing the spider bit with the sap from the Tree of Life) It's ready, Nirmala. Nirmala: Well done, Makini. Now, we wait for the professor to make the remedy for Tarzan. Soon enough with chemicals, Professor Porter made the antidote despite the explosion. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, yes. I am 100... 96 percent sure that it just won't make things worse. Jane Porter: (takes the medicine) Close enough. (give it to Tarzan) Drink. As Tarzan drank the antidote, Nirmala worked her healing power of the Tree of Life with one paw on the Tree of Life sap on his spider bite, and the other on his forehead. Tarzan: (groaning as he opens his eyes) Mickey Mouse: Alright, Tarzan! (chuckles) Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: He's alive! Terk: Welcome back to the land of the living, Buddy! (as he hugged Jane first) Hey, it was a team effort! So, Tarzan hugged them both happily and making a full recovery. The next day, Kopa, Vitani, Terk, and Tantor watched as Tarzan and Jane swang together. Jane Porter: Can't catch me! Tantor: (sighed) Yep, I'd say Jane is the perfect mate for Tarzan. Terk: Yeah, she's okay. Yeah, well, you know, she swang like a two day old chimp. Look at her, she's embracing! Kopa: (chuckles) When will Terk ever learn. Vitani: Just give her time, Kopa, she'll always come through. Kopa: Well, Vitani. When you're right, you're always right at some things. As Vitani chuckles, she and Kopa nuzzled each other happily. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225